James Maxwell
James Maxwell is an assistant to Dr. Faraday, as well as the romantic partner of Roger Bacon. He has a minor role in We Happy Few and serves as the deuteragonist in They Came From Below. Appearance James has black hair, green eyes and a mustache ontop of his happy face mask. He also wears glasses and is most commonly seen wearing a navy blue jacket with a white and navy blue striped collar shirt underneath, beige pants and adorning a sailor hat. He is the more stressed out of the two of Faraday's assistants, often yelling profanities when in a panic. He is also deeply protective over Roger, often scolding him for doing things recklessly while still loving him dearly. Despite being very protective over Roger, he is also deeply loyal to Dr. Faraday, trusting her to know what's best for the population of Wellington Wells and often takes her side rather than Roger's. History Not much is known about James, he served in the navy with Ollie Starkey and that it was there he met Roger before they both became Dr. Faraday's houseboys. Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur Hastings comes across him yelling at Rodger Bacon from the outside, for breaking the water valve. Seeing Arthur he yells at him to leave them alone. He then starts crying that if the flowers die, the professor will send them away. Giving him a new water valve James lets him into the lab. Act Two Sally Boyle overhears them arguing about a girl Rodger was dancing with. James attempts to lie at first about Dr Faraday died in a lab explosion. But messes up when he mentions Faraday told him so. He curses before Sally thanks him. Act Three Ollie Starkey finds James and Rodger locked inside the lab after Faraday used the portal. Volunteering to help water and pollinate the plants in exchange for the location of the Motilene tunnels. They Came From Below On the 16th November, 1962 James Maxwell and Rodger Bacon were both living at Inis Holm working for Dr Helen Faraday. While Rodger is out shopping, James helps Faraday at the lab until an explosion erupted. Rodger finds him unconscious but alive on the floor. Waking up before seeing Faraday is sucked through the portal. He doesn't believe this at first, he looks around the lab for any notes that might help find her. James follows Rodger down the secret hatch under the stair's to the "basement". Rodger presses the button, despite James warning him not to. Leading an elevator down into a secret underground laboratory. James is amazed by this just as Rodger is. Trivia: * His name is reference to Scottish scientist James Clerk Maxwell, being the founder of classical electromagnetism and Maxwell Equations. * The term "Houseboy" has three backgrounds, a houseboy would've been a British Empire/Military term for a male housecleaner, it is also a term in homosexual culture as someone who performs domestic work. * His pet name is Moo. * He mentions in his argument with Roger, that nothing is worse than being without a job or not belonging to anybody, this is further shown during Act One where he cries over the thought of Dr. Faraday sending them away. * No matter what choice Rodger makes, he still ends up together with James in the main game. Gallery JamesReading.png|James reading a newspaper. AngryJames.PNG|An upset James. Explosion2.png Bot and James.png|A robot and James. RogerChoice.png|End game choices. Category:Characters